magicrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Yo Banna Piley Barrolton
"Salty, you need to lose weight." ~Yanuary in The Missing Banana Yanuary 'is January's mother. She considers herself a very thin and fit obese woman. Which, of course, doesn't matter. She's- wow, a hot dog stand! And like I was saying, she has the eyes of a banana. No they're not yellow, you dweeb, they're blue. Maybe that says something about her delusion. What's 1+1 again? Oh right, fish. Yo-Yo makes her debut in the Missing Banana, below. When her daughter, an 7 year old gender fluid idiot dies in a car crash, Yanuary launches a party in her honor. Her being Yanuary. Yo-Yo is, as a punishment, yeeted around the block until she passes to somewhere by Jo Jo Siwa. When she goes to the opposite of heaven, Taco Bell ('REMEMBER, DELUSIONAL AS HER DAUGHTER / SON / BLOB) she figures out she is not a human being, but actually an unclassified blob. When yeeted again into a lava pit, she remembers her past with January's other father, she comes to life. Then gets yeeted by an unknown child witha taco in his hand. When she comes to it, Kermit waves at her, Yo Mama did not know what to do. He calls her a Zoomer and slaps her. Then, Yee comes back to life. When she does, Elmo starts cursing at her from behind a trash can. Surpised, she hugs him (I DON'T KNOW WHY) and buys him Taco Bell. When he smacks her with a barrel for unknown reasons (HE HID BEHIND A TRASH CAN), she remembers her heritage of the Barrolton family tree where her spirit animal, the seven headed chicken starts ettecking Elmo who curses and yells Zoomer over and over again. He grabs a wart and glues it to her blobby face. She starts to laugh when she turns into a giant banana. This is when she figures out she can shape shift into food. You might expect her to yeet Elmo down to HELL LANE, but no. Instead, she starts eating herself. When she returns to her genderfluid daughter, she has picked a gender, banana. In disgust of copycatting, Yanuary yeets her out of the house, down the fire escape of their apartment. When Yo Mama spots Jo Jo Siwa with an axe, she bolts down the fire escape and makes it bakk to Taco Bell. She jumps on the cashier, who is actually her daughter, son, blob thing. But then, it turns out it his her dog mother shape shifter, FO! But, Yanuary calls her Salty. Because her blobs taste like pepper. She starts hurting her brain with mac&cheese and 1+1 when Jo Jo Siwa catches up with her, axe in hand. Yanuary is not scared. She is a blob, and axes are useless against blobs, everyone knows that! BUT THEN. She turns it into a bowl of vegan chili! IT'S NOT EVEN GOOD CHILI. Some of that vegetarian stuff, tho... Anyway, all of a sudden, backed in the corner, Yanuary calls her yeet call. YEEEEEEEEEERTETETAETAEOTYNBA E)Y*INTEAEou9nbaw0uhnt)*UIHTNJ)A*TIHNJ+)THNJA+E)YTIHNAE)T*UIHJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! Elmo and Keeeermit return to wreak havoc on Taco Bell. All of the prisoners held captive in Taco Bell are freed, making the banana world shake to it's core of chocolate! WHICH IS ACTUALLY YANUARY! Out of the blue, Dominos pizza guy from the adz dancing in the shower comes in naked, scarring all idiots below the age of eight. Then, KFC dude comes in and smeks dat man with his beard. Jo Jo Siwa finds Yanuary in all of this stuff and yeets the chili at Yanuary. Yoyo just accepts her fate until.... ESTE LA MUSICA FESTIVAL MOOPETS YA MOVIE APONGA)EIUHNA)EIJHTTA#*&E)HT)#A(UTEHA(UB ESTE PARQUE DE LA SOLO! Is Mizz Poogy and ze moopets. They fricking kill all of the child stars and rule over Banana World until Yanuary rises from the chocolate banana ashes of Taco Bell. With the Taco Bell prisoners at her side, she invades her house, becuz (SEE PAGE 1, PARAGRAPH 2) and now she starts to raid her refridgerator for beans and milk. Tired, she just yeets the freezer out her window and turns half of her into beans and half into milk. She ends up eating her self and blowing up because she is lactose intolerant. And farted. Personality Obese Biography See immediately above. Physical Appearance. See immediately above. Eytmolgy the Taco Bellian name, Yo, originated in the year 6616, was actually a name given to those to be an obese god or deity by all society. This is just a coincidence. Quotes "So poop isn't bananas? SALTY!" "DAUGHTER SON BLOB THING! I NEED HELP WITH ME HOMEWORK! I THINK 1+1 = fish! IS THAT RIGHT?" "So, Salty, we meet again." "Why do I feel like I know you?" ''- when looking in the mirror five times in a row. ''"Salty, you need to lose weight." "DON'T YOU DARE NOT CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME! YO MAMA IS BACK BABY! Ugh!" When flexing instead of excersing. "HMM! I THINK I UNDERSTAND MAC & CHEESE NOW! SEVENTY NINE!" "So you're telling me I am fat? ARGH! I AM OBESE YOU LITTLE!"